Cuando me escuches
by onighiri-chan
Summary: Él Nunca Se Fijó En Ella, Hasta Que Un Día Ella Entendió Porqué


**Buenas noches mis querido lectores aquí les traigo una nueva historia para su deguste**

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a nuestro a amado y odiado Kishimoto**

**De antemano disculpa por las faltas de ortografía :c**

**¡que comience la lectura!**

**Cuando me escuches**

Sumary: Él Nunca Se Fijó En Ella, Hasta Que Un Día Ella Entendió Porqué

La lluvia parecía acompañar las luces de la noche la noche que ella lo conoció por primera vez esa fría noche de otoño…

Una torpe mesera caminaba tranquila por un restaurant mientras tomaba alegre las ordenes de todos sus clientes -¡ Hinata por aquí!- decía una joven alzando su café , a lo que ella sonreía tranquila y se acercaba con su cafetera a servirle

A simple vista nuestra muchacha no era muy distinta a las demás , Hinata no era la mas extrovertida o la que mejor vestía de moda podía asegurar cualquiera que la viera en el café pero eso poco importaba porque para todos era una persona muy apreciada por cada uno de los clientes y compañeros de trabajo , con esa sincera e inocente sonrisa era capaz de transformar el mundo que la rodeaba

Hinata amaba componer canciones ….claro ella no amaba cantar las … pero igual su jefe le había hecho un pequeño escenario en el restauran donde ella cantaría muerta de la pena todas sus bellas tonadas..

Su canciones siempre empezaban bajito como pequeños susurros que con el paso de los días se fueron convirtiendo en tímidas palabras que podían alegrar esa noches frescas de otoño

¿ y en todo esto cuando empieza nuestra historia preguntaras?

Me gustaría contarte un evento que no esta lleno de brillos ,flores y sucesos fantásticos ,solo te contare … una historia más de las miles que seguro encontraras , solo que esta tiene algo más que lo hará especial del cual yo fui solo un silencioso testigo.

Fue una de esas noche que ella cantaba mirando a sus pies cuando el cruzo la puerta , ella lo vio sus ojos brillaron pero el…. no la noto

Ella pareció perdida después de ese encuentro rubio , ojos azules y una radiante sonrisa era todo lo que sus ojos perlas parecieron mirar después de ese breve encuentro ..

Desde entonces día tras días sus ojos siempre buscaban los suyos al cantar .. canto pop ,canto rock , canto country pero el jamás voltio ni una sola vez a verla entonces la vea entristecerse y dejar el escenario con la cabeza gacha y la mirada llorosa y entonces la vea preguntarse ¿Qué tenía que hacer para él la mirara?

Hasta que un día mientras lo miraba un extraño llego a sentarse con el , se sorprendió y curiosa trato de acercarse con la esperanza de escuchar peor tal fue su sorpresa que entre los dos ninguna palabra salió , mas us manos se movieron en extraños gesto y ahí fue cuando lo comprendió

La verdad es que para Hinata no es cantar la canción correcta si no es acerca de cantársela a la persona correcta… pero esta era sorda

Los días pasaron pero su mirada hacia el nunca ceso "soñó con que la viera" "soñó con hablar le" ¿ pero como hacer lo si no le podía escuchar ? entonces lanzaba largos suspiros y decidía continuar con su trabajo , no sin antes pasar repetidas veces cerca del rubio por la esperanza de que tal vez la llamara por café ..

Hay veces en la vida en que uno necesita ayuda pensé cuando la vi tan afligida

-¿No me regalo un poco de comida?- implore en el restaurant, el dueño solo se acerco renuente a sacar me cuando ella levanto un plato de comida - por… fa vor … deje.. lo comer – dijiste con tu sincera sonrisa peor lo que nunca esperaste fue que cuando me retirara te dejara algo que te podría ayudar …

"lenguaje para sordomudos" Leíste ilusionada y supe que ahora todo tomaría su curso…

Estudiantes y estudiaste… dormiste en el restauran pero jamás dejaste de practicar por que ahora sabias como llegar a el…

La noche de nuevo azotaba con un viento frio cuando el llego como siempre al restauran no sin antes dejar una moneda para mi , se sentó como siempre en su lugar y se dispuso al leer el menú pero su atención fue robada cuando las luces se apagaron de la nada y de nuevo se prendieron pero solo iluminando lo a el y al pequeño escenario

La música empezó a sonar con tranquilidad y Hinata tomo un pequeño suspiro antes de empezar , notando como esta vez sus azules ojos la meraban a ella , lanzo un pequeña sonrisa y lo señalo

"tu iluminas el cuarto" sus manos emperezaron formar las palabras y el muchacho le dedico una sorprendida mirada

"Y ni siquiera no lo sabes" Hinata le sonrió mientras recordaba uno a uno cada ademán para hacer le llegar sus palbras

"esto es todo lo que puedo hacer"

"Dejarte solo , mirar desde atrás"

Cerro sus ojos tratando de envolverse en la música

"No me traigas flores"

"Te preocupas demasiado"

"ho corazón, saber que me vez .. es suficiente" canto mientras se abrazaba así misma , el rubio solo le sonrió en respuesta mientras movía sus manos (Te veo todo el tiempo)

"Podemos bailar en la cocina"

"a la luz de la velas"

"podrías hacer me un anillo, de la tapa de la leche"

Y el rubio sonrió en respuesta a esa ultima oración formulada por la manos de la muchacha

"tu iluminas el cuarto"

"Y ni siquiera no lo sabes"

"así que amor no necesito chocolates"

"champaña y todo lo de mas"

"ho corazón"

"saber que me amas"

"Bastara"

Los aplausos rodearon ala mucha y ella abrió sus ojos nerviosa ala espera de la reacción del rubio pero este solo le sonrió ampliamente y movió sus manos (siéntate con migo)

Hinata camino nerviosa hacia el y se sentó callada y tímida como solo ella solía ser , el solo le dedico otra sonrisa mientras formulaba sus palabras con sus manos

(Hola me llamo Naruto)

(Hola me llamo Hinata)

Y esta historia comenzó….

_El amor no tiene barreras _

_El amor vas aya del color_

_O _

_Capacidades_

_Amar es romper _

_La líneas _

_Y desea alcanzar_

_Lo que nadie _

_Podía _

_¿y dime lector ?_

_¿Alguna vez te haz enamorado? _

o-o-o-o-o

Hola mis querido lectores espero esta mini historia les haya gustado :3

La historia la saque de un video que me gusto mucho

No olviden comentar plisss

Matanne!


End file.
